In order to ensure wind turbine systems provide trouble-free operation through to the end of their expected service life it is necessary to reduce wear and tear on the mechanical components installed therein. At the same time it is important from the point of view of their cost-effectiveness to improve the operating efficiency of such installations.
Thermal hardening/curing techniques and modified lubricants are employed in prior art wind turbines in order to minimize wear and tear, in particular on the mechanical components, or in order to improve efficiency.